


Wrong Room?

by FallenQueen2



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [30]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Cuddling, Day 31, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Shy Harry, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Tom is hoping to get himself out of the friendzone, Writers month 2019, forced to share a bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Writer’s Month Day 31Setting Prompt: There Was Only One BedFandom: Star Trek VoyagerPairing: Harry Kim/Tom Paris[Posting a day early as I won't be here tomorrow]





	Wrong Room?

“There must be some kind of mistake, doesn’t this culture only give this type of room to you know… Couples?” Harry gestured to the room that the senate of the planet Voyager was taking their version of shore leave on had gifted those who had chosen to stay on the planet. 

“It would be rude to go back to complain about there only being one bed Har, come on we’re both grown men right?” Tom clapped Harry on the shoulder; hand lingering for a moment or two longer than usual and Harry had to resist the urge to shiver. 

“I just don’t want your freezing feet against my legs,” Harry shot back and smiled when Tom burst out laughing, elbowing Harry playfully. 

“But Harrryy you’re a walking furnace, I can’t help but be attracted to your orbit.” Tom teased making Harry roll his eyes and head into the closet to get into his sleep clothes and to hide the blush on his cheeks. 

“I call the left side,” Tom called out.

“Whatever Tom,” Harry called back with a smile on his lips as he tugged his sleep shirt over his head and wiggled into the matching pants. 

Harry took a steadying breath as he stepped back into the room and couldn’t help but let his lips turn up in a smile at the sight of the blond already lounging on the left side of the bed. Tom’s arm was flung out over the pillow on Harry’s side with a knowing wiggle of his eyebrows. 

Harry bit on his lower lip as he settled under the soft sheets of the bed and lay down stiffly. Harry stared up at the ceiling of the room and prayed his fast-beating heart wasn’t audible. 

“This is ridiculous Har, you’re never going to get any sleep if you stay like this,” Tom sounded amused as he dropped his arm down around Harry’s shoulders and tugged at the other until Harry gave in with a huff and rolled closer to Tom. 

“See is this so horrible?” Tom laughed as he tangled their legs together and settled his chin on top of Harry’s silky hair. 

“Yeah, it’s not as bad as I thought,” Harry murmured into Tom’s collarbone, cheeks burning as he realized how well twined together they were. 

“Told you so,” Tom said smugly as he brought his hand up to Harry’s head and began to stroke the other’s hair. Harry’s eyes fluttered shut as he relaxed into Tom’s gentle touch and the repeated motion of Tom’s fingers in his hair. Harry didn’t notice how Tom was beaming or how he held Harry so tenderly. He was pleased that he had talked to their host about making sure he and Harry would get this room. In the morning Tom was sure that Harry would be more open about talking about what they could become instead of just being friends.


End file.
